


There's Snakes in the Garden, Blood on the Vines

by LunaCanisLupus_22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Bottom Thor, Follows the Aftermath of the Avengers, Impractical uses of Loki's magic, Magical butt plugs, Manipulative Loki, Mildly Dubious Consent, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Romance, Scheming, Threats of invasion, impending war, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCanisLupus_22/pseuds/LunaCanisLupus_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’d let me mount you like a maiden,” Loki whispers softly, mouth grazing Thor’s earlobe. “All for your Mjölnir.”</p><p>He has not spent much time with Midgardians but thinks by now he’s perfected the ‘whatever’ attitude that Lady Darcy is always trying to instruct him in. So he shrugs his shoulders indifferently and conjures up an expression of thorough boredom.</p><p>“It is only a hammer,” he says, glibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Snakes in the Garden, Blood on the Vines

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song 'Hush' - Joy Williams and Matt Berninger
> 
> More about the dubious consent tag is explained in the end notes. Please check before reading if you'd like to clarify. Your well being is of utmost importance and I'd hate for anyone to be triggered reading this.

  
  
  
  


Thor bursts into Loki’s chambers with the roar of a charging Fáfnir. He descends upon the trickster curled up delicately in a nearby armchair; open book and golden apple twirling rapidly between his slender fingers.  


“Return what you have stolen from me,” he snarls, wrenching Loki’s book from his lap and throwing it across the room to announce his presence.  


Loki lets it collide with the marble wall and only then tilts his chin up to gaze innocently at him.  


“You’ll have to be more specific brother mine,” he responds, bringing the apple to his lips to take a bite. His eyelids flutter at the taste and Thor’s anger falters to the utter distraction of Loki’s mouth.  


He chews and swallows before his eyes narrow in sharp disdain. “That book was older than the Norns, you thick-headed fool.”  


Thor seizes Loki by the front of his tunic and lifts him into the air. The golden apple falls with a clatter and rolls across the stone floor. “Return Mjölnir to my possession. Now.”  


Thunder cracks outside the chamber; rumbles a warning of his approaching wrath. He will be trifled with no longer. Mjölnir has not answered his call since sunrise and only Loki’s Seiðr is powerful enough to be responsible for such interference.  


Loki shakes with unsuppressed laughter. “Even a halfwit such as you knows I cannot even lift it.”  


When he laughs again Thor pulls him close to grind his bones into powder for such treachery, but the trickster’s image shimmers and slips through his fingers like rippled silk. He reappears on the other side of the room; seated on the edge of his bedstead, apple in hand. A picture of contentment.  


Thor lunges for him again. And Loki allows him to rumple his clothing for a second time as he grips him to prevent escape. “You use tricks to prevent Mjölnir heeding my call. Lift the spell or you will suffer greatly at my hand.”  


Loki takes another bite. “Idle threats aside brother. I am certain we can come to an accord.”  


Therein lies the true purpose to his scheming.  


Loki’s ulterior motive is finally uncovered. Thor releases him in disgust that Loki would resort to such measures.  


“If you wish a boon of me you need not use wiles to gain it,” Thor snaps and takes the apple from him. One of the golden apples of Yggdrasil. Only Loki would be fool enough to steal what is rarely freely given. “Idunn will call for blood at the discovery of your theft.”  


Loki smirks. “The goddess would’ve picked the flesh from my bones. If I had been seen.”  


“Enough games,” Thor growls, discarding the stolen fruit. “What do you want, Silvertongue?”  


Loki rises gracefully from his seat and slinks towards him. “What would you give me Thor?” he murmurs softly; a malicious glint in his sharp eyes. “Would you give me anything I ask for? How far would you go for your precious hammer?”  


It’s a dangerous question. Thor frowns, puzzled over what game Loki is playing. But he has never run from a challenge and will not be persuaded now.  


“What. Do. You. Want,” he grits out, fist clenching over the empty space Mjölnir customarily fits into. A thunderclap follows the gesture. He is wearing thin of this dance.  


“Would you let me mount you?” Loki asks apropos of nothing and Thor steps back in shock.  


He thinks if he’d been holding Mjölnir he would’ve dropped it.  


“I- what?” he rasps, mouth unexpectedly dry. “You are my _brother. _”  
__

Loki scoffs. “Your Jötunn play thing more like. We are no more brothers than I am free to walk these Asgardian halls.”  


It’s true that Heimdall has watched Loki closely since his return from Midgard but he is no less a prisoner than any other. Thor would have ensured that if not for Loki’s private audience with the Allfather upon his recapture in New York.  


When he’d returned from their exchange the metal mouth piece had been removed; his freedom unexplainably assured before he retired to his chambers without a word to Thor of what had transpired.  


He has remained since, content with his place in Asgard and those who did not welcome his homecoming have later been persuaded by Thor’s quick fists.  


The Allfather has not spoken of Loki’s treachery but instead readied Asgard for an approaching threat; increasing the guard within the palace as Huginn oversees Thor’s training with a raven’s sharp impenetrable eyes.  


Since then Thor has demanded that the Allfather divulge the risk of oncoming war but none have been forthcoming and his father remains cryptic. There is nothing to be done but await the inevitable attack and persist in the vigilance of facing it.  


He stares at Loki’s mulish expression and knows this is not what was anticipated when he'd approached his chambers to reclaim his hammer.  


“But Allfather has forgiven your slights,” he argues. “And mother has restored your Seiðr so that you might use your magic for good.”  


Loki rolls his eyes and vanishes. Thor tenses at the departure, expecting further trickery. He is not known as the God of lies and mischief for nothing.  


The initial touch to his waist is entirely startling. Thor flinches as Loki presses his lithe body against his back, fingers sliding tantalisingly across his broad chest. Warm breath spills across the exposed flesh of his ear and he shudders.  


“Would you let me have you, brother?” Loki whispers softly, voice low and lustful as a promise.  


Thor’s breath constricts as if Jörmungandr himself has coiled around his chest and blood pumps hard in his veins. “Go to Hel,” he grunts.  


Loki chuckles and traces his fingers across the fabric of Thor’s tunic, presses harder as his passes over a nipple. Thor nearly bites through his lip when Loki begins to nuzzle his throat.  


“You would let me wouldn’t you?” Loki continues, touch getting colder as Thor watches his Jötunn form slip into his fingers. He’s become more controlled at shifting to this form since the discovery of his true parentage.  


Thor has watched him secretively in Jötunn form before and thought him beautiful. The sensation burns as Loki reaches his waist. Grips him possessively. And Thor registers that he’s hard. Cock pressing painfully against the confines of his trousers while he permits his brother this slow torture.  


“You’d let me mount you like a maiden,” Loki whispers softly, mouth grazing Thor’s earlobe. “All for your Mjölnir.”  


The first touch to the swell of his ass awakens Thor to the matter. His thighs tremble as he breaks free of Loki’s snare and rounds to face him. Loki’s expression is smug and filled with hidden malice. It brings him to his senses faster than Volstagg’s home brewed mead removes it.  


He has not spent much time with Midgardians but thinks by now he’s perfected the ‘whatever’ attitude that Lady Darcy is always trying to instruct him in. So he shrugs his shoulders indifferently and conjures up an expression of thorough boredom.  


“It is only a hammer,” he says, glibly.  


And departs Loki’s chambers. Pleased at the look of astonishment on the trickster’s face even as his cock twitches from the phantom impression of his touch.  


It lingers.  


  
  


  
  


They are big words. Full of bluster and stubborn foolishness.  


He does not call for Mjölnir again. Continues his training without it. But it is clear how deep his reliance on the weapon lies. For a week he simmers in his obstinacy and leaves Loki to his games.  


His pride might outlive them all.  


And then Heimdall warns of the Chitauri’s army approaching Asgard. Led by the Titan, Thanos. They will arrive before the two moons have passed. The Allfather’s actions are no longer arrant paranoia. Thor is tasked to defend the people of Asgard. And he cannot succeed weaponless.  


Days later when Thor's resolve finally breaks and he returns to his brother's chambers it is to find Loki perched expectantly on the edge of his bedstead; hands empty and eyes bright in the flickering torchlight. As if he is waiting.  


For Thor.  


His jaw clenches as he bars the door behind him with an echoing thud. Loki smirks and seals them inside with a mere twitch of his pale fingers. No one will bother them before dawn. Thor has come to accept this is Loki’s intent.  


“I will allow,” he announces, voice cracking over further speech. “You to mount me.”  


Loki’s eyes flash. 

“Only once. In exchange for Mjölnir’s return.”  


He waits. Watches as Loki rises to approach him. His heart pounds deep in his chest when Loki reaches out to stroke the skin of his cheek.  


“You consent?” he clarifies softly.  


His pants are already stretched tight in the wake of Loki’s seduction. There is no need for further theatrics. He swallows and clamps his jaw in fury.  


“I consent.”  


Loki’s soft mouth curves into a devilish smile.  


With a snap of his fingers Loki transports them. For a second there is nothing but a roaring airstream and flashing colours. Thor reappears sprawled across Loki’s bedspread with a cry of alarm; teleported across the room for the first time in his lifespan.  


It is not a pleasant experience. His heart is still racing when Loki climbs upon his back with long awaited relish. Thor flinches at the heat of his body and discerns that Loki’s Seiðr has already removed his garments. He is pinned to the bed, naked and waiting for his brother to take him.  


Thor’s blood boils and he wants to crush Loki for this; grasp his soft hair and smash his face into the stone floor.  


Instead he keeps his silence. There is too much at stake.  


“Your rage will only keep me warm, Thor,” Loki says, sighing softly as his hands travel the length of Thor’s back.  


The promise his touch offers spikes heat in Thor’s groin and he clenches his jaw tighter. Loki’s hands travel beneath Thor’s hips and heave upwards. “I would have you on your knees, brother.”  


A flush works upon his skin at being addressed as such, even now with his face buried into Loki’s silken sheets. But Thor tilts his hips up, pushing up onto his knees obligingly. Heat travels across the back of his neck.  


“So pliant,” Loki breathes, amazed and any protests are drowned in the resistance of a groan when Loki’s hands slide down his cheeks and draw them apart.  


He gasps into fabric at being so exposed. All but presented as an offering to Loki’s whims. The sensation of arousal is astonishing from having Loki see the most intimate part of him. The vulnerability of it makes his head swim. He twitches when Loki presses a dry finger to his entrance.  


Thor’s neck goes taut with strain as he grinds his teeth together. He knows of the coupling of men. Enough to understand oil is needed to slick the way.  


Unless it is Loki’s plan to tear him apart. Thor does not shy from it. He is no stranger to pain and will endure in a state befitting a warrior. But by the Norns he somehow remains hard and leaks steadily against the sheets despite his brother's unspoken threat.  


Loki bites at his shoulder and Thor is startled into jerking upwards. A spell whispered into his skin conjures a slickness between his thighs and Thor freezes at the first probing touch that follows.  


He tenses all over when Loki’s finger slips inside.  


“So _tight, _Thor,” Loki goads, gently moving the intrusion deeper within. “One would think you’ve never allowed this.”  
__

Thor squeezes his eyes tightly closed at the words and tries to bear down, relax enough to allow Loki to prepare him. Loki knows he has never allowed this of any man. This is the first time he has been taken thus. The trickster only wishes for Thor to speak and admit this is so.  


He will not allow Loki that.  


His cock is pressed solidly against the mattress. Throbs with neglect but he is wholly distracted by the movement inside him to focus on it for very long.  


The sensation is so other that he cannot decide if it is pleasurable or not. Without warning Loki edges in another finger, stretching the two apart before Thor can adjust.  


Thor’s dulled confusion sharpens into pain.  


His jaw is beginning to hurt from being clenched so taut. Loki’s other hand which works in soothing circles across the edge of his hip is equally addling. Then Loki adds another finger.  


“Just wait,” Loki encourages when Thor grimaces. “You will love this.”  


The fingers nestled within turn questing, pressing searchingly against his inner walls as they follow a hidden path. Thor frowns, baffled by the slight tremor in Loki’s voice.  


And then Loki’s fingers graze against something inside that hushes his mind altogether. Thor jerks violently as Loki presses the spot fully, clenching convulsively as lights burst behind his eyelids and he shatters.  


His seed splatters across the sheets as Loki seizes his hip, hard enough to be bruising while he keeps Thor still through his orgasm. Permits him to ride the overwhelming sensation.  


Thor’s mouth remains closed in a silent picture of ecstasy as Loki groans and buries his face into his neck; mouthing hotly at the flesh there.  


“So sensitive to my touch,” Loki purrs, satisfied and Thor clenches his jaw when he removes the fingers inside his still trembling body.  


He feels what Loki worked so tirelessly to open up clench around nothing and undergoes an overwhelming sense of loss. Pleasure was not what he had anticipated of this. He is shamed by the ease in which Loki has reduced him so.  


Loki sighs and traces the rim of his asshole, unperturbed by Thor’s unexpected finish. Instead he basks in the aftermath of Thor’s orgasm while Thor bites his lip to keep quiet.  


The sound of Loki slicking himself up sinks into the relaxed state of Thor’s position and he is wrenched back into the moment. His limbs shake with preparation of their coupling.  


He pulls at Thor's hip again to adjust the angle before he presses forward and aligns himself. They do not speak. Thor stubbornly remains mute. Loki waits for Thor to breathe deep before guiding his cock inside on the next inhale. And Thor’s mind snaps at the first press within.  


His mouth falls open on a gasp and Loki whimpers out a strangled sound; raw with need. The noise awakes Thor’s instincts. He pushes back.  


“Lie still,” Loki snaps, seizing his hips to prevent further movement.  


Thor collapses onto his arms and allows himself to feel it. His brother inside him. And not even fully seated. His mouth stays open as he huffs shallowly around the fullness.  


“Oh, Thor,” Loki whispers, sweetly before he regains his composure and inches deeper.  


Thor groans, low and throaty before presenting his hips back for more. For anything that Loki would give him.  


He wants it all.  


He cries out when Loki finally bottoms out; hips pressing flush against Thor’s ass. He reaches for an exposed nipple and sighs when Thor bears down in retaliation. Moaning softly in need.  


“I knew you’d be like this,” Loki says conversationally, buried to the hilt within Thor’s body.  


Ignoring his blatant speech Thor tries to initiate friction between them but Loki is an immovable statue. A tease.  


“You belong on your knees before me,” Loki murmurs and follows the statement with a thrust so powerful that Thor is pushed an arms length up the bed.  


He would respond but Loki’s cock moves along the spot inside him, sparking heat up his spine and he’s lost to the sensation. He feels so full. It’s devastating. He doesn’t understand how his brother can bring about such want.  


“Loki,” he grunts and he is not certain if it is a warning or if he is simply begging for more.  


It is no matter as Loki delivers. If he had been aware that Loki possessed so much strength he might have been more willing to nurture it for the battlefield. Each thrust is jarring, producing traction he sorely craves. Loki pushes harder than Thor's limits and he sobs into the pillow to muffle the sounds of bliss as Loki drives harder toward wringing another orgasm from him.  


Thor moves with Loki’s strokes, follows his withdrawing cock so that he is never empty of him and pants hard into the sheets. Loki licks up a line of sweat off of his back as if to taste him properly and ducks a hand beneath him to grasp Thor’s hardness.  


He pinches firmly, encircling Thor’s cock in time to drive away his orgasm. He mouths a groan against the bed.  


“I am not yet finished with you,” Loki promises before releasing him.  


He presses Thor flat to the mattress and lifts underneath his splayed thighs to adjust their angle.  


“Do you feel that, Thor?” Loki wonders as he begins driving into him again. Thor’s cheeks are wet as he writhes beneath Loki’s grip. He has never been less concerned with Loki’s silvertongue.  


“That is you drawing me in,” he says calmly. “Clenching so beautifully as you beg me to fill you with my seed.”  


Thor’s balls draw tight as it becomes too much to bear.  


“That’s right,” Loki encourages. “Come, Thor.”  


He does. Spurting against Loki’s sheets as Loki is brought over the edge with him. The air ripples and for a disorienting moment the image of the sheets change to soil surrounded by thick tree roots climbing away in separate directions.  


He thinks he hears an eagle cry before the illusion vanishes. Confusion is forgotten as he feels Loki’s seed slowly fill him and he shivers, reaching around to still Loki’s withdraw.  


Keep him inside a little longer.  


Such repletion is something Thor has discovered he enjoys greatly. Loki sighs his equanimity but it transform into laughter at Thor’s beseeching touch. “Really brother?” he teases. “I believe the agreement was once only. Surely you are not so eager to be filled as to go back on your word?”  


The soft afterglow stealing into Thor’s limbs is violently dashed by the cruelty of Loki’s words. He drops his hand as if it were poisonous and twists to the side while Loki slips free of his body. A flash of heat coils as he feels himself close up and is dismayed by the knowledge that he will never experience this again.  


He is a mess but storms from Loki’s chamber anyway. Nearly ripping the door from its hinges when Loki’s Seiðr doesn’t permit his release. It is late when he enters the hallway. So he is able to stalk toward his chamber uninterrupted. And utterly naked.  


It is only once he is there that Mjölnir flies into his hand as if called. Returning once again to its master. He considers the weight in his palm and feels the destruction that can be wrought if he wishes. The payment that Loki deserves after defiling him so.  


He drops Mjölnir at his feet. Strides into his private bathing chamber as his ass twinges with the memory of earlier activities. Thor scowls and steps into the water kept near boiling by his attendants.  


He settles into the heat of it, hisses deeply as the aches in his body are made known. For such a supple surface Thor’s knees are bruised and tender from Loki’s bed as if he’d been made to kneel on a stone floor for hours. Loki also gripped his hips tight enough to leave the impression of his fingers.  


Once Thor’s assessed the damage and truly relaxed does he realise that there is no evidence of Loki’s seed flowing in the clear water. Frowning at that he soon withdraws, dripping wet and dries himself. There is no evidence that Loki has even really touched him. No seed leaks out or drips down his legs like he suspects it should and he is too exhausted and emotionally drained to dwell on that any longer.  


He stumbles over to his own bed and collapses onto it. Falls asleep instantly.  


Sated.

  
  


  
  


It is sunrise when he is made aware of the dilemma. He wakes up stiff and hard, asshole clenching around a memory as he tilts his hips down. To grind himself to completion.  


He was dreaming of blue skin, twisted tree roots and lust so strong that it consumes him. Tentatively his fingers reach down to probe his entrance, sleepily considering the oils in the bathroom he might use to ease the ache there. He would like to explore the key to what feels like lightning upon the slightest encounter inside his body much, much further.  


But the touch is met with resistance. Puzzled he presses harder and feels the presence of a remaining Seiðr. He remembers the coil of heat when Loki withdrew from his body and discovers what he has done.  


Loki has sealed him. So that he cannot place his own fingers inside.  


Thor growls in frustration. And allows his head to thump onto the pillow, dismayed as he watches the hardness between his legs desperately calling for attention. Distinctive laughter echoes through the halls outside his bedchamber and Thor abruptly understands that Loki must be able to sense him testing the barrier. Attempting to debase himself.  


He colours in embarrassment and his hardness flags a little from such spite. That’s when he feels it. Loki seed sliding along his inner walls. His asshole clenches and Thor gasps, cock leaking as he fathoms what exactly Loki has sealed inside.  


His _seed. _  
__

Thor sees red. Scrambles into whatever garments he finds first and bursts out into the hallway. He glimpses Loki’s flushed, smirking face before he grabs him by the throat and drags him back into his chamber.  


“Remove the spell,” he snarls, tightening his grip on Loki’s slender neck.  


The schemer wraps his legs around Thor’s body and manages to drag their hips together with a choked laugh. His control falls away at the friction near his cock and he drops Loki like a heavy sack. Only Loki does not relent in his attack and resists by latching onto Thor’s neck.  


“But you have nothing to trade,” he counters, wickedly, moving his hips. “Do you?”  


Thor physically extracts him so that Loki is set on his feet. “You like me on my knees, do you not?”  


Loki seems taken aback before he recovers his wits. Thor watches his eyes narrow to slits and his pupils dilate. He has captured his interest. “You offer yourself to me again?”  


Thor scowls as his body floods with earnest heat at the thought. “You dare presume I would stoop so low for your amusement a second time?”  


Loki smiles, long and predatory, green eyes flashing as he stares unabashedly at Thor’s body. Victory already evident in his leer. Fury explodes out of Thor, thunder shaking the walls as Mjölnir flies to his outstretched hand.  


“You will die for this,” he roars and lunges for the trickster whose image pulses before he vanishes into nothing with a resounding cackle.  


Thor’s cry of rage splits the sky wide open with the promise of his recompense.

  


  


  


  


  


Once his anger cools Thor considers visiting one of the healers. But the notion is futile when Loki’s Seiðr is more powerful than any on Asgardian soil. They would not be able to overcome this sedition with discretion. The Allfather would be addressed with it.  


The thought fills him with horror.  


He quickly discovers that Loki’s Seiðr doesn’t prevent him from relieving himself. Which is a comfort. But when he emerges from the washroom he still feels Loki’s seed within him and grasps the spell intends to keep only it inside. The Bastard.  


“Thor, are you well?”  


He startles and flushes at the sight of Frigga seated upon his bedstead.  


“Aye,” he lies, crouching to scoop up the shattered remains of a mug he’d destroyed formerly. His ire had been proclaimed to the entire palace. She means to check on him. “What ailed me has long since passed.”  


Frigga lets out a soft sigh of relief. “Your father had worried it spoke of Loki’s influence.”  


Thor stiffens and cuts his shaking hand on the sharp edge of a piece of broken ceramic. Blood wells up in a jagged line across his palm. He dismisses the pain as Huginn’s true purpose to shadowing him is uncovered.  


Loki’s private audience with the Allfather was unsettling enough that Odin has been tracking Thor’s whereabouts with one of his faithful ravens. He had wondered at Huginn’s constant presence but figured Odin wished to oversee the preparation of his army for battle. Not worry for Thor’s safety. This discovery only leads to greater curiosity on his part.  


What had Loki told him?  


Frigga smiles and leans forward to pass her hand over the wound. The pain dampens and once she has completed her task the skin is healed anew. “You were always a clumsy child,” she reminisces, fondly. “Even now.”  


He gently clasps her fingers when she goes to pull away. “Mother do you suggest that you know the verity of Loki’s scheme?”  


Frigga frowns and examines him more closely as if sensing something amiss. “Has Loki wrought his Seiðr upon you?”  


Thor pulls away, lest she unearth what secret he conceals beneath his skin through physical contact. “No,” he replies, rising to his feet as he flushes. “I must locate Sif and the Warriors three to inform them I will not be training today.”  


Frigga rises to follow, puzzled by his behaviour. “You appear changed, Thor. Are you certain you are well?”  


“Aye,” he repeats and bends to kiss her cheek. “You need not fret.”

  


  
  


  


  


  


Sif and the Warriors Three are not so easily persuaded.  


“But you have never missed a day of training in your life,” Sif protests once he explains why he will not be joining his brothers in arms on such a fine day for battle.  


“I must see to Heimdall in order to be further apprised of the Chitauri’s approach. He has been bestowed Gungnir to channel Odin force into repairing the Bifröst so that our armies might meet our enemy before they reach Asgard.”  


“Leave him to his work then, Thor,” Hogun argues. “So you might remain where you are most needed.”  


“I require his counsel,” he clarifies, clapping Hogun on the shoulder apologetically. “I will return to train at sunrise.”  


“Where we will show you what advantages your absence creates,” Volstagg counters clasping Thor’s hand in his own and clutching it with a defying grin.  


Thor returns the smile. “I expect nothing less of a challenge.”  


Fandral laughs, already encouraging the Lady Sif into a fighting stance. She accepts the challenge and positions with the prowess of a lion. “Then you shall see it,” he declares.  


Thor leaves them to training and does not dwell on the wetness still between his cheeks for the frustration of being unable to resolve it.

  


  


  


  


  


Heimdall as always, expects his arrival.  


“How fare you?” Thor asks eyeing Gungnir in Heimdall’s grasp. The golden sceptre is a wondrous sight.  


“Repairing the Bifröst is no small feat Odinson,” Heimdall replies gazing out towards the chasm left over by the rainbow bridge's obliteration.  


“When do you foresee the Chitauri’s arrival?”  


Heimdall turns to face him. “Within days. I fear the Bifröst will not be restored beforehand.”  


Thor clenches his fist. He is in no state to assure victory in battle. The presence of Loki’s seed causes much distraction and reduces him to a state of heady yearning if he shifts even marginally.  


“We will be ready for their attack. But I have come to ask of Loki,” he admits. “If he entertains schemes under you watch.”  


Heimdall frowns, golden eyes narrowing. “The trickster wards his chambers from my gaze but permits his presence to still be detected. Last evening however, he barred my study completely.”  


Thor is flustered when golden eyes focus on him. Heimdall raises an eyebrow in his regard which reveals he knows of Thor’s involvement.  


“I thank you, Heimdall,” Thor replies, clearing his throat with discomfiture. “That is most helpful.”  


Then he departs before Heimdall’s golden stare uncovers something further.

  


  


  


  


  


It is several tense days of Loki’s enduring spell before Heimdall announces the Chitauri’s impending arrival through a Nexus portal.  


“They will reach the palace within two days, my King.” he declares to the throne room. Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three have gathered with the rest of the armies Commanders.  


Odin does not react. “The Bifröst rests destroyed?”  


“Aye, my King,” Heimdall confirms. “With more time I might-“  


“There is none. Without access to the Bifröst we are at a disadvantage.”  


Thor steps forward. “Father, if I might speak-”  


Odin waves his consent. Thor turns to address the room.  


“We may be confined within Asgard but higher stakes hearten us to defend it,” he says. “This is not a disadvantage. This is soil which we have nurtured and fashioned as our own and we will not allow it to be taken.”  


The hall erupts into cheers and raucous agreement. Thor sights Loki for the first time in days, blood draining from his face at his wicked smirk.  


“We must move quickly, set up a perimeter-“  


Thor chokes out a strangled sound when he feels Loki’s spell release. Directly before the Allfather and his subjects. He staggers at the first slide of Loki’s seed leaving his body and grips the edge of a nearby table for support. He pants, both heated and dismayed by the scandalous display.  


“ _Thor _,” Frigga cries, alarmed, rushing forward. “What ails you?”  
__

He shudders but manages to recover himself, even as the slick reminder of their copulation reaches his thighs.  


“I-I am well,” he protests, shakily as he attempts to stand upright. He glances toward the throne where Odin stands, risen from his seat in concern.  


“Leave us,” the Allfather commands the room.  


Thor breathes deeply in order to relax his limbs as the throne room empties with whispered disquiet. Sif and the Warriors Three are last to take their leave. Apprehension clear upon their faces. He smiles grimly.  


Loki is nowhere to be seen. The incident he had fashioned to damage Thor’s character has already befallen them.  


Soon only Odin and Frigga remain. Thor grits his teeth as the Allfather reaches his side. “You are ill, Thor?”  


Heat crawls up his face. “It is no matter.”  


Odin hesitates. “Has Loki-“  


“And what of Loki?” Thor cuts in. “Will you talk of the reason why he remains in Asgard? Surely he has informed you of his desires to be situated here so willingly.”  


The Allfather’s jaw clenches. Unable to speak.  


Frigga steps forward. “Upon Loki’s return he warned of Thanos’ approaching attack. He offered his services unconditionally and asked that payment involve uniting Asgard and Jötunheim.”  


Thor frowns. Surely Loki’s demands would be more extreme. “By alliance? That is all he desired?”  


Odin turns away. “By matrimony.”  


Frigga rests a gentle hand on his arm. His skin is hot to the touch, a light sheen of sweat covers him and still Loki’s seed flows freely. He wishes to sit down but refuses to announce the weakness.  


“He only wished for no interference with your betrothal.”  


Thor stills. His heart stops beating. “My betrothal? Surely you do not mean-“  


“He wishes to sully your name all in pursuit of satisfying his own jealousies,” Odin booms, rage clear in his voice as he slams his fists down.  


He sees the exchanged glance between his parents for what it is. “You do not mean to say you have granted this?”  


Frigga manages a sad smile. “There was little choice. Odinsleep approaches and we feared you alone would not be enough to overcome the Chitauri. The betrothal would not be binding unless consummated in ceremony and I’d hoped to convince Loki to reconsider before then.”  


Thor goes cold all over, slumps to his knees. Overwhelmed by Loki’s plan unravelling before him. Frigga bends to help him but he will not be assuaged. An illusion comes to mind of tree roots but now he sees it for the true memory it is. The bruised knees. He _had_ been on a hard surface. Loki’s bedchambers had been the illusion.  


“It has already been consummated,” Thor whispers, shaking now that he understands the use of Loki’s Seiðr. That Loki may bring forth proof of their fornication when needed.  


Norns, he has been foolish.  


“I suspect before Yggdrasil.”  


Frigga pulls away, hand covering her mouth in horror. Odin inhales sharply.  


“Oh Thor, how?” she cries. “Only those assured of their devotion couple before Yggdrasil.”  


He knows the implication of the deed. Rarely do the Æsir bind so irrefutably before Yggdrasil. The consequences of breaking that bond are too great. Death is no slight outcome.  


He breathes heavily, struggling to wrap his mind around the events of Loki’s betrayal. “He used spells to withhold Mjölnir and would not return it for payment less than copulation. I conceded. I noted an unusual illusion and now see it for the truth. That Loki transported us to the roots of Yggdrasil without my knowledge.”  


He is reminded of the way Loki had whimpered at the first thrust within. A strangled sound; raw with need. The way he always hated Sif even if Thor never considered her amorously. This was not borne of an ambitious jealously as Odin might suspect.  


“I think-“ Thor tries, haltingly. “That Loki has always wanted this.”  


Odin stares down at him coldly. “Did you consent?” he pushes.  


“Yes,” Frigga cries coming to the same realisation. “Without consent you are not bound it.”  


Thor hates to disappoint them and cannot find the words to speak. He stares at his feet, filled with shame at his stupidity.  


“Idunn,” Odin roars conjuring the goddess to the throne room.  


She appears in a flash of gold and the ground shakes with her approaching ire. “Who _dares _to draw me from my post-“  
__

She falls silent at the sight of the Allfather upon his throne. “Heimdall keeps watchful eye in your stead,” Odin informs her.  


“Why am I summoned thusly?” Idunn demands, long golden hair shimmering with movement. Her gaze sweeps the room and falls upon Thor kneeled there before her mouth widens into a sly smile.  


“You are faring better I see,” she observes with a leer. “Sated and well rested.”  


Thor suddenly comes to understand how Loki came by those golden apples. A payment by Idunn to bear witness to their coupling. He flushes at the knowledgeable gaze she directs toward him. The raised eyebrow and lascivious way she winks. Frigga gasps.  


Odin slumps into himself a little. “So it is true. How could you permit such a betrayal?”  


Idunn snaps her head toward the Allfather. “You dare accuse me of betrayal? I who have loyally defended the fruits of all eternal.”  


Frigga attempts to placate her. “He was unware of his whereabouts during the ceremony. An illusion, Goddess.”  


Idunn’s eyes narrow dangerously and Thor discerns Loki had not informed her of that. She flips her golden hair dismissively. “It is no matter. He consented rather willingly. And still wears the essence of their lovemaking even now. They are bound for all eternal.”  


She smirks at Thor’s appalled expression and vanishes, leaving behind a pile of golden apples for appeasement and uneasy silence.  


Thor swallows, heavily. “Father, I-”  


“It is done,” Odin says sharply. “There will be no more said on the matter. We must prepare for war.”  


Thor bows contritely and departs before his breeches are completely soaked through.

  


  


  


  


  


He journeys to the library in the hopes of not being disturbed, knowing that his comrades will be awaiting him in his chamber for evidence of his good health.  


He is hard beneath his breeches. Loki’s seed still slick against his skin and he wonders why it has not dried by now. More Seiðr perhaps. Thor wrestles with the knowledge of what has transpired. Their coupling. And marriage with Yggdrasil and Idunn as witness. He is forever bound to Loki and Loki alone.  


He may never take another lover.  


It is not such a loss as he would have expected. What concerns him is the Allfather’s disappointment and Frigga’s shock. They now see him as the sexual miscreant that he is. Parading around with his brother’s seed like a brand of disregard for their raising of him.  


And his folly. He cannot believe that he was so stupid as to allow Loki to manipulate him. Into wanting him.  


_Still _wanting him.  
__

After such prolonged suffering Thor cannot bear to wait any longer. He steps into a small, secluded alcove of the library and leans on the table there, fumbling with the lacings of his breeches. He will reach completion here by using Loki’s slick to explore inside as he has long since been yearning. Pride be damned.  


Pale fingers wrap around his own and he flinches violently at being caught. Then Loki presses up against his back and Thor recognises who touches so freely. He forgoes his rage at their union in favour of being taken a second time.  


“Hurry,” Thor commands.  


Loki obliges by pushing Thor forward onto the table and drawing his trousers down to his ankles. His fingers probe the still tender area of his ass and Thor pants out his frustration.  


“No,” he growls. “I want you. Now.”  


Loki exhales unsteadily in reaction to Thor’s brazen words. His fingers are trembling on Thor’s hips when he whispers a spell to open him up quickly before pushing inside.  


Thor groans in gratitude, deeply satisfied as Loki fills him instantly. He barely aches since their last encounter which is likely due to Loki’s Seiðr or the patient way he’d prepared him. Thor is thankful for both on the first thrust.  


He scrambles across the surface of the table, pushing back and welcoming Loki further into his body with each incremental push. His brother is unusually quiet as he moves, one hand placed in the centre of Thor’s back to hold him down.  


His cock rubs against the wood and Thor has never felt anything so wonderful when Loki’s thrusts edge off punishing and become slower, deeper. It brings Loki into direct contact with that spot so sensitive inside him. Thor cries out and reaches out blindly for him, latching onto his wrist supported against the table.  


Loki gasps quietly behind him, moving slower still so that Thor feels every slide of his cock within his body. The friction is agonising.  


It is over much too soon.  


Loki comes unexpectedly, releasing a bone deep sigh of fulfilment before he reaches beneath Thor to grasp his cock. His clever fingers barely pump once, twice before Thor is collapsing around him. Panting, Thor fights to wrap his brain around speech as he feels Loki breathe, deeply satisfied behind him. He doesn’t try to pull away this time either.  


“You love me don’t you?” Thor guesses. The realisation coming to him like the strike of a lightning bolt.  


Loki hisses and seizes Thor by the back of his neck to slam him against the table. He winces at the pain. Loki roughly withdraws with a snarl.  


“You fool,” he snaps, voice harsh.  


Then his touch slips away and Thor registers that he is gone.

  


  


  


  


He does not seek Loki for an entire day.

After he leaves the library he bathes, finally able to wash away the sign of their coupling but instead of relief he feels a sense of loss from it. He convinces his comrades he is well and they train all day but the bouts leave him on the ground on occasion, ass twinging in memory and he is reminded of Loki all over again.  


He eats a meal with his mother and the conversation is stilted and awkward like the first time she ever caught him bedding a maiden. Thor eats mostly in silence and wonders at Loki’s whereabouts.  


That night he retrieves the oil from his washroom and tries to touch himself. It is difficult. The angle is not quite as perfect as he had hoped but by the time he finally locates the spot the surprise is so great that he comes all over himself with a gasp. It is a relief but not satisfying. He aches for something more.  


It is late when he concedes and sneaks toward Loki’s chambers. He knocks quietly and wonders if Loki will be there to answer it. The door opens and he is awarded the sight of Loki’s bare chest as he sits up in bed. Loki eyes narrow before they alight with understanding. His smile is curved and victorious. Thor silently rages at it.  


“You wish for my cock don’t you?” Loki asks, letting his legs fall apart so that Thor might see the tented sheets. “You ache for it.”  


He swallows but doesn’t answer. Takes a step forward. The door shuts behind him but Loki holds up a palm in pause.  


“Don’t you?” he pushes and Thor figures he will not deliver without proper encouragement.  


“Yes,” he admits, tightly. “I tried- with my fingers. But it was not enough.”  


Loki’s eyes glint with evident pleasure at his words. “Nothing will ever be enough for you but me,” he says then beckons him towards the bed.  


Thor licks his lips but is unable to resist saying. “There will never be anyone else. Your tricks have seen to that.”  


Loki grins and moves when Thor attempts to lie down. “You would have consented anyway, Thor. I have always seen the way you look at me.”  


Thor does not bother to acknowledge the truth in that. He is barely flat on the mattress before Loki’s fingers are pressing within, exploring. He gulps, eagerly and wriggles back for more. Still slick from his earlier ministrations.  


“Hmm, still warm,” Loki muses. “Wet and ready for me.”  


Thor squeezes his eyes shut as his cock pulses in agreement. But then Loki is withdrawing.  


“I would look upon your face tonight,” Loki insists. “I wish for you to ride me.”  


Thor’s heart almost stops. He colours at Loki’s boldness but nods in silent acquiescence. He climbs astride Loki’s thighs and avoids eye contact as his hands come down to use Loki’s shoulders as an anchor.  


“Will you allow my fingers?” Loki asks, tracing the rim of his opening. “Or were your own enough to prepare you for this?”  


Thor swallows, chest tight. “I am ready.”  


Loki smiles and guides the head of his cock towards Thor’s ass. Then he releases his hold on his hips. Thor falls and is swiftly impaled by the unmoving rigidness of Loki’s cock pushing inside him.  


His head falls back in gratification, mesmerised by the overwhelming force of it and Loki leans forward to mouth at his exposed throat while he adjusts. Thor bears down fully until he is completely seated in Loki’s lap, clutching desperately at his shoulder blades.  


Loki’s eyelids have fluttered closed at some point, mouth slightly open and Thor doesn’t think before leaning in to capture it. His brother’s mouth is warm and opens obligingly, jerking his hips instinctively as Thor groans.  


They rock together. Loki idly plays with one of his nipples and Thor pants yearningly into his mouth from the thrill of it. The stillness overcomes them both and Loki helps encourage Thor’s hips up so that he can force them back down. Heartened by Loki’s indulgent humming he repeats the movement again until they fall into a rhythm that has Thor’s toes curling.  


“I will let you have me next time,” Loki announces, mid thrust. “So that you can know what it feels like to have such exquisite heat clenched around your cock.”  


Thor rumbles his agreement and drags Loki back into a biting kiss. But he doubts it will feel as perfect as this. Loki reaches between their bodies to slide his fingers through the slick of Thor’s hardness, cautiously tracing the sensitive ridge as he encircles it.  


“Clench for me,” Loki purrs, tugging at his stiffened cock,  


Thor grunts, struggles to fight off his impending orgasm as he tightens his inner walls as instructed. It lets him feel the outline of Loki’s cock within and he clamps down harder, grinding in Loki’s lap.  


Loki’s thumb sweeps through the mess of his cock and presses hard against the sensitive head.  


Thor tenses up and comes all over his chest with a cry. Loki plunges into him, twisting Thor so that he is on his back, brother hovering over him as he resumes his pace to completion. Thor watches his face, twitching and sated as he stares up into his sharp, green eyes.  


“I love you,” he says and means it.  


Loki comes.  


He collapses onto Thor’s chest, breathing heavily. And Thor slides a hand idly through the softness of his black hair while he waits. Their cooling bodies soon makes the mess they are lying in uncomfortable and Loki withdraws.  


He stares down at Thor who is a puddle of relaxed limbs and utterly sated beneath him. 

And laughs and laughs.

  


 

  


  


  


When Thor wakes in Loki’s bed to the trumpets announcing the army's approach he is alone. He thanks the Norns Loki cleaned them up with a spell before they succumbed to sleep. He rushes to his chambers to arm himself in battle gear and calls Mjölnir to his aid.  


He wonders where Loki is as he rushes outside. He can see as the armies meet before the entrance to Asgard and flies to the centre of the battle.  


It is true chaos. He sees a flash of Sif’s golden hair before she is swept up in the crowd and he marvels at how quickly the Chitauri arrived. They must have used another Nexus Portal to slip beneath Heimdall’s radar.  


The first wave takes an hour to destroy. Then it is followed by the second. Thor is soon covered in layers of ochre blood, tired and frustrated that there is no end to their approach. He cannot locate Thanos amongst the throng, certain that he is controlling the Chitauri’s efforts.  


Fandral cuts down a Chitauri at his back and Thor cannot express gratitude before he is swept away again.  


The fight continues into the evening and those with Seiðr illuminate the remains of the rainbow bridge they have manage to push the army back to. He knows that he is tiring and falls to his knees when a Chitauri weapon cracks over his skull. Dazed, he struggles to his feet lest he be overcome but the effort is inessential.  


In that moment a Nexus Portal opens up to their right flank and Jötunn’s spill out in the hundreds. And at the forefront is Loki in Jötunn form; more beautiful and terrible than ever before as he carves his way through the bodies.  


The Jötunn’s assist their greatly weakened ranks and the Chitauri are forced back as Thor clambers to his feet. He barely takes a step before Thanos appears. He is a giant to Loki slight figure who knocks back his guard with a spell, undaunted. They square off as Thor hurries to his aid. But there is no visible need for his intervention.  


Loki is ferocious in his attack and as Thor gets closer he sees Gungnir in his grasp. He wields it easily, like an extension of his arm and Thanos’ initial amusement turns to rage when he cannot strike him.  


Then Loki weaves in underneath his guard and touches the sceptre to Thanos’ chest. The air explodes outwards and draws them all forward in a vacuum like black hole and Thor uses his hammer as a brace as wind roars in his ears.  


It stops abruptly and Loki is the only one left standing. Thanos is gone.  


The Chitauri veer with confusion but attempt to continue the attack. It is no longer a strenuous battle. They are scattered now and being cut off from Thanos’ command has crippled them. They begin to fall as Loki slams the butt of Gungnir into the remaining edge of the Bifröst.  


“Heimdall,” he thunders and suddenly Heimdall is there, his own golden sceptre already in hand and dark with blood as Loki forces him to grasp Gungnir.  


Thor feels the first wave of Odinpower channeling through Heimdall and it blows him off his feet. He looks up as Loki weaves his Seiðr in to assist him. The ground shakes and the sky erupts into an array of colours.  


The rainbow bridge.  


Thor watches in awe as it slowly repairs itself. Loki shakes with strain, flickering as his Jötunn form peels away. He looks paler than ever. Heimdall is much the same.  


The Bifröst is restored.  


Thor whoops in victory and rushes forward, clearing remaining Chitauri as Heimdall takes off running to retake his post and close the Bifröst from further attack. The Asgardians and Jötunn remain to cleave Asgard of the Chitauri that prevail.  


It only takes several minutes to secure their victory.  


The cheers are deafening. Thor finally reaches Loki’s side just in time to watch him slip into his Jötunn form again. It is a form of solidarity with his kinsmen.  


“To what fresh Hel did you send Thanos?” he asks.  


Loki smirks. “Nifleheim.”  


The abode of the goddess of Hel. A place for men who do not die heroic deaths. Thor beams at him and inches forward to gather Loki into his arms.  


He hesitates. Wonders if he is correct in his suspicion. That Loki attacked New York purely so that he would be brought back to Asgard to answer for those crimes; followed by Thanos and threat of war. And that the Allfather would have no choice by to acquiesce to his demand of Thor’s hand in exchange for his assistance. No one would question their rights to be together.  


For all eternal.  


Yes, he thinks Loki has planned this for some time.  


He is the architect of Thor’s future. Their future together.  


If he would only admit it.  


Loki stares at him. His eyes are deep and intense.  


“Yes, fine. I love you too, you great brute,” he snaps, but smiles when Thor envelops him in his arms and drags their mouths together.

  
  


  


  


Odin finds them soon after. Astride Sleipnir who whinnies softly in greeting. Thor makes no move to release Loki and the Allfather purses his lips at the sight of them wrapped around another.  


“You have kept your word Loki so I will keep mine. You will have no protest of this union from me.”  


Loki tilts his chin at Odin and says nothing.  


“But mark my words,” Odin says. “The people of Asgard will have objections.”  


“Then they will be convinced to dismiss them,” Thor replies and watches his father’s departure with a deep feeling of gratification.

  


 

  


  


It is months later when she returns to him.  


Thor startles from the doze he was slipping into when golden light flashes in his and Loki’s chambers. Idunn smiles warmly at his alarm.  


“I may have dismissed Odin’s protests before,” she says. “But consent _is _a powerful thing. I would be certain of yours or else dissolve the bond between you and the trickster.”  
__

He glances into the washroom where he can hear Loki slipping into the water. He was just about to join him. Idunn stares unabashedly at the bulge in his trousers. He is certainly not following Loki inside just to bathe.  


Thor beams.  


“I heartily consent.”  


Idunn smiles and places two golden apples upon the table. Another gift. Loki has told him often of how greatly she enjoyed giving witness to their first coupling. He flushes.  


“I thought that might be your answer.”

  


  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Yggdrasil- a holy ash tree at the centre of the norse cosmos which unifies the nine realms  
> Fáfnir- a dwarf that transformed into a dragon due to his greed  
> The Norns- female beings who control destiny. Similar to the fates  
> Jörmungandr- the World Serpent. So large it can surround the earth and grasps its own tail. If it lets go the world will end. Thor is his arch enemy  
> Seiðr-sorcery practised in norse society  
> Gungnir- spear of the God, Odin. Capable of channeling Odinpower.  
> Idunn- Goddess and keeper of the golden apples of Yggdrasil  
> Hel- one of the nine realms. For the dead
> 
>  _Dubious consent*_ The dubious consent here is mostly in the fact that Loki bonds them permanently without Thor's knowledge so he is given no opportunity to consent. The coercive elements of their first sexual encounter make the situation dubious although Thor explicitly consents to such a thing but only as a form of payment to have his hammer returned (even if the idea of bottoming for Loki greatly appeals to him). The rest of their encounters are fully consenting and Thor is given the opportunity to dissolve the bond between them later on but chooses not to.


End file.
